


It's (un)ironic I swear

by trenchantAlturist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddles, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trenchantAlturist/pseuds/trenchantAlturist
Summary: Dave and Dirk have this irony thing going on, it's all fun and games.But, it gets better when things become unironic for the first time in a while.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Dirk Strider
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	It's (un)ironic I swear

Dirk had an office, and a few other rooms he could work on his newest project in, and yet, he chose Daves' room. He knew he was always welcomed in, even if Dave tried to tip his chair over more than once. Everything that seemed mean-spirited was always done playfully, ironically, as they would both say.

"dirk"  
He looked behind him to see Dave, back from the surprising quick shower he had taken. His still wet hair that had his shades pushed up into them, the towel over his shoulder, and--

"Dave, that's my shirt."  
"not anymore bitch" 

Dirk sighed, but he really couldn't be mad at him. Not only was he one of the best things that came from The Game, he was the best brother he could ask for. But right now wasn't the time to dote on how amazing Dave was, not yet at least, he had a project to finish.  
Turning his chair around, he got back to typing, refocusing all his attention on the lines and lines of code in front of him.

Until he saw movement from the corner of his eye. Thanks to his shades, it wasn't obvious he was watching Dave do mundane things, putting his towel in the laundry basket, messing with random items on the nightstand, obviously looking for reasons to not leave the room. Which, Dirk though, was pretty weird, taken it was his room. So, he turned his chair towards the other before speaking  
"Dave?"

He saw him jump a bit, but suppress it before looking at him "whats up"  
"Do you need something?"  
"yeah, for you to get out of my cave, dude. youre reeking up the place. maybe fucking use anything other than 7 in one body wash from incel.com while you take your once a month shower. i mean, what the hell do you do in there? you obviously don--" Dirk interrupted his speech on personal hygiene by tugging him down. He knew he wasn't being serious, Dirk pulling Dave into his lap included.

They had an unspoken thing between them. Nothing was serious unless proven otherwise in the court of bro-code law. Was this in the bro-code? Who knew, definitely not Dave, who was enjoying being pushed into Dirks arms in ways that are 100% totally ironic. Nothing else. Totally not anything more.

Well, on second thought, maybe something more.But he stopped thinking about that when Dirk rearranged them both, moving the chair back to continue on his project, essentially trapping Dave on his lap with the help of the desk, not that he would've left anyway. Actually, he was enjoying this oddly positioned cuddle time enough to move around to get more comfortable, settling on putting his arms around Dirks shoulders, putting his knees on either side of him. But, before he could be questioned by the other, he spoke up  
"no homo" Yeah Dave, he thought, that'll make this weird cuddle puddle better. With the silence coming from the other, he hoped he was too in the zone to notice he had said anything. And this seemed to be the case, well, until it wasn't.  
"Why?"  
"huh? did i hear you right?"  
"Yeah, I said why. Why no homo?"  
Well that's a new question. He thought for a bit, before coming to the conclusion of "we're related?"  
"And Gods." Dirk pointed out, Dave trying to find a rebuttal, and not finding any. "you have a good point" he said, going to lay his head back down on the others shoulder "fine. full homo, sound good? full goddamn homo. more homo than a pride parade." Dave tried to relax again, even starting to close his eyes, but he opened them again when he felt soft fingers and fingerless leather gloves brush up against his chin. Dirk was moving him to look up at him, cupping his whole face.

"is this--"  
"Why not."  
Dirk knew what he was going to ask, and even pausing to let Dave move out of his lap if he really didn't want to.  
Dave stayed. 

So, he was pulled into a kiss. 

Neither of them really knew what they were doing, both of them inexperienced, but they both enjoyed it. Dirk showing his appreciation by sliding his arms around the others waist, Dave keeping his hands on the others shoulders. 

At some point, they both had to pull away to catch their breath, and as soon as there were a few inches between them, Daves' hands were on Dirks' face, pushing his glasses up. Fighting the urge to shut his eyes, he made eye contact with Dave. 

Silence, once again. 

"Dave." He finally spoke up, the hand on his side moving up to run a leather clad hand through soft, styled hair  
"yeah?"  
"You have really pretty eyes."  
Usually, this would be said in an over dramatic, high pitched tone to mock a movie, but this wasn't a usual situation. This was very, very unusual.  
"so do you" he said in a barely there tone of voice, just loud enough so the other could here. 

"i wouldnt mind looking at them forever"

"I like that plan."


End file.
